


Euphoria

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [99]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy elements, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Separation Anxiety, Some angst, To Be Continued, drabble challenge, everything's ambiguous, this is the start of something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/28/18: “transparent, area, smell”Not sure where I'm going with this but there will definitely be more. I'm not planning a sex-pollen fic, fyi.Any further chapters will be 100-word drabbles too.





	1. Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/28/18: “transparent, area, smell”
> 
> Not sure where I'm going with this but there will definitely be more. I'm not planning a sex-pollen fic, fyi.
> 
> Any further chapters will be 100-word drabbles too.

Stiles suddenly saying “absolutely transparent atmosphere” takes Derek by surprise.

He’s gesturing toward the sky and there’s a distinct dazzle in his eyes.

Something strikes Derek’s nose, a smell, an irresistible scent, coming from the area past a nearby hill.

Gripping Stiles’s hand Derek runs to it, Stiles giggling and cheering alongside him.

“It’s so pretty!” Stiles cries at the sight of flowers in their thousands.

It’s so pretty Derek can’t move. Not till Stiles pulls free, rushing into the meadow, compelling Derek’s wolf, now feeling like a pup, to rush after him, laughing like he hasn’t laughed in years.


	2. Infinity

“This is the farrest I’ve ever seen.”

The level green of the meadow goes on and on forever.

Stiles’s voice is so high pitched but not so high pitched Derek feels able to stop looking at how shadows of clouds glide over the endless green. How in any direction he turns the flowers spread.

_There’s something not right about this_ , Derek thinks.

Stiles snaps out of his daze when Derek grabs him and pulls him into a run.

“This is fun!” Derek shouts.

Derek and Stiles, and the shadows of those clouds, aren’t the only things moving in the meadow.


	3. Nubivagant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word comprising this chapter's title, "Nubivagant," means "to travel or wander among clouds."

Stiles wonders what clouds taste like.

He doesn’t let go Derek’s hand even when they flop down after running for… who knows? Their heads touch looking up at the sky. Clouds go by changing their shapes continuously.

“Clouds are just steam,” Derek tells him. “They taste like steam tastes.”

One cloud reminds Derek of an apple with a bite out of it. Another looks almost like a coiled snake.

“I hope not like steam’ cabbage tastes!” Stiles says.

Derek spots two balloons tied to ribbons tangled together floating past high overhead.

“Stiles, I think there’s other kids somewhere around here!”


	4. Unawares

They’re running again, this time not holding hands but running away from one another then together again, leaving a curvy swathe through the green blades which ends all at once in an open place like a big circle cut out of a field.

“There was a party here!”

Long streamers flutter everywhere. Balloon clusters rival treetops in size. Rivulets of violet-red liquid pour endlessly into bottomless vats.

Around a cake’s remnants on a long table little plates smeared with frosting and crumbs flap away on every breeze.

Only Stiles and Derek stand there, stunned silent till Stiles cries, “I’m thirsty!”


	5. Appearances

Stiles clings to the rim of a vat and looks at the cherry red drink in it.

It looks just like something you’re supposed to drink. He _has_ to drink it. He has to.

Two ladles hang there. One goes to Derek then Stiles dips into the red slush.

Derek thought it would taste like grape soda, because of its color.

Stiles is getting brain-freeze so he stops drinking long enough to shout, “I love red stuff!”

 _It’s purple_ Derek would say if there wasn’t a lady almost pretty as his momma standing there.

Stiles wonders when the princess arrived.


	6. Mutterliebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutterliebe = mother's love

Derek knows the polite thing to do is introduce himself but something says not to, although the lady makes him think so much about his mom.

“You look lost,” she says to Derek. “Do you want some help getting back home?”

Derek hears himself answering _yes_ before he can think about it.

The lady’s arm reaches toward him. They’re walking away.

_Stiles,_ Derek hears inside his brain. Stiles isn’t with him. He can’t go without Stiles.

His momma would never make him leave Stiles behind.

He pulls free running to where Stiles is.

_“Stiles! I’m not leaving without you, Stiles!”_


	7. Apparitional

The spouts aren’t pouring purple juice anymore. Derek sees the spoon-thing Stiles drank with, but not Stiles.

The only places to hide are under the tables. Derek runs to every single one to look under it for Stiles but Stiles isn’t under any.

Derek’s throat hurts already from calling Stiles’s name so loud.

It’s so wrong, so very wrong that Stiles isn’t there, isn’t anywhere Derek can see him.

His sight gets blurry. Wind swishing through grass is all he hears.

All he sees is the lady who looks like his mother.

“If you’d like I’ll take you to Stiles.”


	8. Scotoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I _do_ have a plan for this thing, and I know what's going to happen next. But I'm spinning this out to work on suspense-building and to keep writing while my muse vacations in parts unknown.
> 
>  _Scotoma_ is the medical term for "blind spot."

Derek doesn’t think it’s a good idea to go with the lady, because she’s a stranger and kids should never go with strangers.

But he doesn’t know what else to do. Stiles can’t play hide-and-seek very well, because he hates waiting, and if he really was hiding from Derek he’d have jumped from his hiding place by now.

Derek’s walking away again, holding the lady’s hand like she’s a nice person.

He decides to look back and he’s more confused than ever because where the party was is only the tall green grass growing everywhere and nothing else at all.


	9. Lightworker

They walk and walk. Derek’s scared because the stranger lady never talks but then he’s happy because _there’s Stiles!_

At a table in another open space Stiles looks very serious as he sticks straws into different shapes like balls and blocks.

He doesn’t notice Derek.

Three ladies stand by Stiles looking at the thing he’s making. Every lady has long hair in a different color, red, white and black.

Twinkle lights light up inside each shape when Stiles connects them and all the straws together. Light moves through the straws.

“OK?” Stiles says, sounding really angry at the three ladies.


End file.
